Essais
by intstebri
Summary: Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de poster ceci. Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez ce texte. Je ne sais rien, aussi je vous prie de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou de le retirer immédiatement.


**A/N : **Je n'ai jamais osé écrire un tel ouvrage. Raison pour laquelle j'intitule ceci : Essais. J'ai vraiment hésité longtemps avant de solliciter votre avis. Croyez-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas facile. L'écrire, cela passe encore, mais le poster, c'est presque impensable. Heureusement je ne connais personnellement aucun de vous, c'est ce qui me donne le courage de le faire.

Ce n'est pas simplement pour le partager. C'est surtout pour vous supplier de me laisser connaître votre avis. Sur le forum de BBWW, nous avons un challenge en cours. J'ai hérité de ce souhait. Pitié, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si vous ne voulez pas laisser une review standard, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé en visitant mon profile.

Je suis totalement incapable de fixer le 'rating' de ceci. Je ne sais même pas si pareil essais est présentement accepté sur FFN.

J'ai tenté d'être la plus descriptive possible sans sombrer ni dans la facilité des ouvrages pornographique, ni dans la vulgarité des ouvrages habituellement destinés aux hommes.

J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de savoir si ceci est présentable.

Je me répète, laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. S'il vous plait. Rien de ce que vous pourrez m'écrire, rien de ce que vous pourrez penser en lisant ceci, ne pourra être plus fort que les doutes qui me hante depuis que j'ai débuté cet essais et l'embarras que ces doutes provoquent.

La seule raison pour laquelle je présente ce texte aujourd'hui, c'est que FFN est un site dédié aux auteurs afin qu'ils présentent des écrits à des lecteurs et puissent recevoir des commentaires sur la qualité de l'ouvrage soumit. C'est ce que j'ai besoin aujourd'hui. Savoir si j'ai été excessive ou pathétique ou tout autre abjectif entre les deux.

Si jamais les responsables de FFN laissent ce texte sur le site, je vais le détruire moi-même dès que j'aurai reçu de vos nouvelles, ou dans quelques jours advenant que personne ne désire me répondre.

ATTENTION : POUR PUBLIC AVERTIS SEULEMENT

ESSAIS

Mise en situation: Post Freak-Nation; MAx et Logan se retrouvent seuls pour la première fois, au chalet où Logan avait conduit Max et Zack dans l'épisode Blah Blah Woof Woof.

Le virus est chose du passé depuis quelques jours, et malgré l'univers de possibilités leur étant maintenant accessible, ils n'ont pu se rapprocher depuis leur guérison, constament interrompu par les aléas de la vie à Terminal City.

Suite à une nouvelle menace des les soldats Reds qui avaient déjà tentés de s'attaquer à Max, Zack doit prendre le commandement de TC avec Moles et vient de laisser Logan et Max au chalet, avec ordre de ne pas se faire remarquer de quelle que façon que ce soit. Zack devant retourner à TC pour quelques derniers détails à mettre au point, il ne sera de retour que dans quelques heures.

Ils étaient seuls. Seuls et n'ayant absolument rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre patiemment le retour de Zack. Impossible de placer aucun appel puisque qu'ils n'avaient accès a aucune ligne sécurisée, aucune connexion Internet immunisée contre un éventuel dépistage qui aurait pu permettre à Logan de se plonger dans une recherche intensive sur le Net.

Comme leur repaire serait rapidement localisé s'ils avaient l'inconscience d'allumer la plus petite lampe, ou encore de faire un feu, Logan était cerné par l'obscurité de cette nuit dans lune qui ne lui permettait pas de discerner quoi que ce soit dans la pièce. Ses déplacements limités aux souvenirs de l'endroit plus qu'insuffisant, il avait même abandonné l'idée de simplement marcher en long et en large pour évacuer un peu de la pression qu'il ressentait depuis le matin.

Son seul et unique divertissement consistait à suivre les déplacements de Max qui, utilisant sa vision particulière, pouvait se déplacer sans se heurter aux nombreux obstacles que représentaient meubles et divisions. Lorsqu'elle se rapprochait un peu trop, il pouvait même entendre le souffle de sa respiration. Elle se mouvait si silencieusement qu'il ne pouvait même pas deviner ce qu'elle faisait exactement. L'ouie décuplée par son incapacité à percer l'obscurité, Logan devint de plus en plus conscient de la respiration étrangement saccadée qui lui semblait envahir la pièce et s'infiltrer en lui.

La dernière chose qu'il avait présentement besoin.

Inspirant le plus profondément et le plus silencieusement possible pour se calmer, Logan ne réussit qu'à accélérer encore les battements de son cœur. Il atteint rapidement le plus haut niveau d'agitation en constatant que le souffle de Max augmentait à la même mesure.

Si la situation n'évoluait pas, d'une façon ou d'un autre, il allait probablement vivre sa première expérience d'une défaillance cardiaque.

Max cherchait une issue des yeux. N'importe laquelle, n'importe où. Elle tournait en rond comme un animal en cage, fouillant désespérément son imagination pour trouver une porte de secours. Impossible de sortir, si les lieux étaient surveillés, elle se ferait surprendre à l'instant et attirerait une menace certaine sur Logan. S'enfermer dans l'une des chambres ne pouvait non plus être une option envisageable, trop révélatrice de son incapacité à contrôler ses émotions.

Contrairement à Logan, elle n'avait aucun problème à distinguer son environnement malgré la noirceur qui baignait l'endroit. Raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait plus contrôler sa respiration depuis qu'elle avait été témoin de la tension qui s'était emparée de Logan, assombrissant ses traits et dilatant ses pupilles. Le sourd tump-tump de sa cage thoracique fondait à travers la pièce pour la rejoindre et elle comprit, pour la première fois de sa vie, la sensation d'enivrement que Sketchy avait longuement tenté de lui décrire. Elle crut qu'elle allait perdre la dernière parcelle de contrôle à laquelle elle se raccrochait désespérément lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une autre partie de l'anatomie de Logan trahissait maintenant les pensées qui le traversaient.

Elle s'étouffa presque à cette vision et retint son souffle en laissant échapper un bruit ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

Logan aurait pu croire qu'elle venait soudainement de se rendre compte d'un danger immédiat, ou qu'elle pouvait sentir la venue d'une nouvelle crise, ou encore qu'elle ressentait un mal soudain peut-être causé par une ancienne blessure. Il aurait pu s'imaginer n'importe quoi en entendant cette plainte étouffée. Mais il savait, il comprit immédiatement et n'eut aucun doute à propos de ce qui venait de frapper Max. Cette compréhensibilité instantanée lui fit fermer les yeux et il se mordit cruellement la lèvre alors que le seul bruit qu'il put entendre maintenant était celui de son propre sang déferlant à travers ses veines et battant ses tempes.

Max perdit la bataille au moment où elle aperçut la lèvre inférieure de Logan disparaître pour se faire torturer entre ses dents. Libérant son souffle en une expiration désordonnée, elle fut reconnaissante à ses genoux de trembler si violemment qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre pas. Les yeux fixés sur le visage de Logan qui se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur, elle parvient à se convaincre qu'elle parviendrait à se ressaisir une fois qu'elle ne serait plus confrontée à la vision de Logan et ferma aussi les yeux en faisant appel à toute sa volonté pour aiguiller ses pensées vers la nouvelle menace que représentait les Reds pour elle et pour toute la communauté de Terminal City.

La tactique aurait pu fonctionner. D'ailleurs Max sentait lentement sa propre excitation glisser hors de son esprit qui se tournait, à contre cœur, vers l'élaboration de plans de défenses à instaurer dans les prochaines heures.

Mais toutes stratégies de guerres furent arrachées de son esprit à l'instant où lui parvint la voix de Logan.

"Max…" gémissait-il.

Ce n'était qu'un soupir, ce n'était qu'un infime murmure, mais il claqua dans le silence et résonna à l'infini à travers tout son être.

Avant même d'avoir pu aligner la moindre pensée cohérente, avant même d'avoir pu parvenir à une décision quelconque, Max sentit son corps entrer brutalement en contact avec celui de Logan, les précipitants tous deux sur le divan qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Logan eu à peine une fraction de seconde pour réaliser qu'il avait chuchoté le nom de Max avant qu'il ne soit renversé par l'impact. Le choc de la collision et la douleur qui le traversa n'eurent aucune chance d'être enregistrés dans sa conscience lorsqu'il réalisa que Max s'était lancée dans ses bras.

Aucun des deux ne réfléchissait plus. Aucun des deux n'étaient plus maître de leurs actes.

La violence du baiser qu'ils échangèrent amena un goût de sang dans la bouche de Logan et il associa immédiatement le léger goût âcre à la plus merveilleuse expérience qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Refermant l'étau de ses bras sur Max, il ne pouvait même pas contrôler la force de son étreinte.

Les prochaines minutes furent consacrées à se dévorer mutuellement sans égard aux grognements qui leurs échappèrent, sans égard à leurs souffles défaillants, sans égard à la fureur qui s'était déchaînée entre eux.

Puis ce ne fut simplement plus assez. Ce ne fut plus suffisant. Les bras de Logan desserrèrent leur étreinte pour se perdre sur le corps de Max qui profita de cette libération provisoire pour arracher la chemise de Logan et en éparpiller les lambeaux autour d'eux alors que les mains de celui-ci s'infiltraient sous ses vêtements et couraient frénétiquement sur elle, caressant avec une ardeur quasi agressive chaque creux, chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Logan brisa le contact de leur bouche, aspirant une goulée d'air avec peine avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux soyeux de sa gorge pour laisser une traînée de baisers brûlants sur la peau délicate de Max.

Elle rejeta la tête d'un geste purement instinctif sous le plaisir qui précipita ses pulsations, s'écartant juste assez pour permettre à Logan de glisser les mains vers sa poitrine. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, incapable de se retenir, incapable de se rappeler qu'elle avait demandé qu'ils prennent leur temps, qu'ils s'aiment doucement et lentement. Il s'empara des deux seins toujours emprisonnés dans leur carcan de soie et les pressa contre ses mains comme s'il venait de s'emparer du bien le plus précieux.

Max hoqueta sous la caresse, gémissant sourdement, comme à l'agonie. Ses hanches se perdirent dans un souple balancement irrépressible et elle se pencha vers les lèvres de Logan pour y déposer de frénétiques baisers alors que ses mains couraient de ses cheveux à ses épaules suivant le rythme de ses hanches.

Lorsque les mains de Logan quittèrent sa poitrine pour redescendre vers son ventre, Max se sentit dépossédée, une plainte lui échappa et elle se laissa retomber de tout son poids sur Logan pour retrouver le contact de son corps contre le sien, enregistrant à peine la prière des mains de son amant qui tentaient de la soulever doucement. Lorsque ses tentatives se frayèrent un passage dans son esprit, elle plia les genoux pour se relever et, agrippant le bas de son chandail, le fit valser au-dessus de sa tête pour le lancer à travers la pièce. Elle garda les bras au ciel les quelques secondes supplémentaires dont Logan eu besoin pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et libérer sa poitrine. Elle dut elle-même se débarrasser du léger vêtement alors que les mains de Logan retournèrent immédiatement s'emparer du trésor ainsi mis à nu.

La sensation de ce premier contact si intime à peaux nues leurs arracha un même grondement. Max se sentit ramollir sous l'impact de cette nouvelle sensation et ses hanches s'abaissèrent pour déposer contre celles de Logan.

Max put sentir ainsi toute la force du désir qui consumait Logan.

Logan put ressentir ainsi la chaleur de l'intimité de Max.

Pendant une seconde ils se figèrent, le souffle coupé.

Puis ce fut un embrassement total, démesuré, invraisemblable. La respiration saccadée, tous deux se tordirent sous la douce torture de leur désir qui décupla.

Logan se redressa brusquement, renversant Max sous lui, l'écrasant de son poids alors que ses mains cherchèrent et trouvèrent la fermeture éclair du dernier vêtement qui la couvrait. Il se releva qu'un court moment pour faire glisser le pantalon noir et le minuscule sous-vêtement d'un même geste. Notant à peine que les mains de Max faisaient subir à son propre jean le même sort. Lorsqu'il parvint à libérer les jambes tremblantes de leur dernière entrave, il posa un ultime baiser sur les lèvres gonflées avant de se glisser lentement le long du corps assailli de frémissements qui tressautait sous lui, laissant ses lèvres courir sur la peau frissonnante.

Il caressa, lécha, mordilla le moindre pouce de chair sur son passage, s'attardant à sa poitrine que le temps de provoquer un tressaillement incontrôlable et de sentir le corps de Max bondir du divan pour s'élever jusqu'à sa bouche. Sentir le doux renflement de son ventre sur sa propre poitrine lui fit abandonner le doux territoire pour poursuivre son exploration. Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, il laissa ses mains glisser vers les seins abandonnés pour glisser ses lèvres toujours plus bas.

Max ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était. Elle ne pouvait que se perdre dans le plaisir des caresses de Logan, dans le frottement de sa peau contre la sienne, dans la traînée humide que ses lèvres traçaient sur son corps. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'approche de ces lèvres à la lisère de son ventre, elle ne put empêcher ses talons de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les cousins du divan pour élever ses hanches vers Logan. Son halètement chaotique se transforma en une longue plainte exacerbée alors que tout son être se tendait si intensément qu'elle sentait une faible douleur se propager entre ses jambes.

Logan se crispa sous la chaleur brûlante de l'intimité de Max qui effleura son menton, la sensation était si incroyable qu'il dut s'immobiliser un moment pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il pris conscience des merveilleuses réponses que soulevaient ses effleurements et releva la tête pour jeter un regard sur le visage de Max. L'obscurité ambiante ne lui permettant toutefois de distinguer ses traits et Logan s'en attrista. Comme il aurait aimé lire sur le visage de Max toute l'intensité de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partager !

Alors que son corps hurlait pour l'accomplissement tant attendu, Max perçut la soudaine immobilité de Logan et aurait put s'en inquiéter si leur étreinte ne lui avait pas semblée si merveilleuse, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle comprit la réaction de Logan et n'en fut que plus émerveillée.

Pendant une longue minute ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, laissant le désir couler dans leurs veines, atteindre chaque partie de leurs corps, les brûler, les incendier.

Puis Max flancha sous l'exigence de sa passion et brisa cette communion irréelle d'une voix sourde et rauque provoquée par le braisier qui l'enflammait. La plainte surgit dans les ténèbres, languissante, suppliante, éperdue.

"Logan !"

Et Logan l'embrassa.

La tempête qui faisait rage en Max éclata en millions d'éclairs. Un cri se forma dans sa gorge qu'elle laissa échapper dans un grondement assourdissant. Elle sentit une boule de feu la traverser de part en part et ses muscles de contractèrent sauvagement alors qu'elle se sentit déracinée par l'onde de choc se répercutant dans tout son être, perdant toute notion dans l'éclat soudain d'un plaisir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Ses spasmes involontaires trahirent toute la force de sa volupté alors que les lames de plaisir la heurtaient de plein fouet et que ses hanches se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa jouissance sans que Logan ne perde son contact une fraction de seconde. Et lorsqu'elle crut que plus rien ne pourrait surpasser l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait, une nouvelle sensation monta en elle, encore plus foudroyante et elle se surprit à tenter de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Logan qui s'était agrippé à ses hanches enfiévrées. Le plaisir se teintait presque de douleur, le plaisir se fondait presque dans la souffrance, le plaisir menaçait de la submerger et elle lui cria d'arrêter d'une voix suppliante et déchirante sentant le peu de raison qui lui restait s'évader de son esprit.

Mais Logan ne pouvait s'arrêter, les mouvements erratiques de Max avaient depuis longtemps drainé de son cerveau toute velléité de volonté ou de raisonnement. Il s'abreuvait à sa source, il se perdait dans sa chaleur, il se consumait dans le baiser le plus intime et le plus ardant qu'il n'avait jamais échangé.

Lorsque Max se désagrégea sous lui, lorsqu'elle s'effondra sans forces dans un ultime cri de jouissance extrême sanglotante et gémissante, il suivit le mouvement et fut tiré de sa transe par les tressaillements qui la parcouraient. Sur un dernier baiser, il la laissa remonter le fleuve du plaisir et retraça le chemin déjà parcouru pour trouver les larmes qui envahissaient ses joues.

"Max" chuchota-t-il soudainement inquiet,

S'arrachant des limbes de son orgasme, Max ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard aveuglé de Logan affichant sans réserve les doutes l'envahissant. Elle ne put trouver assez de forces pour le rassurer, sa voix s'était brisée sur les lames de la jouissance et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues lui comprimaient la gorge, l'empêchant d'articuler le moindre mot. Soulevant la tête lentement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et en força le barrage pour se perdre dans un baiser ravageur, tentant de lui démontrer toute l'étendue de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Les inquiétudes de Logan s'envolèrent en fumée alors qu'il prenait la mesure de sa passion dans ce seul baiser et, une fois de plus, son esprit lui échappa. Il répondit avec la même ardeur effrénée forçant Max à reprendre le chemin de la volupté.

Les larmes de Max se tarirent en quelques secondes alors que son sang semblait faire demi-tour et qu'elle prit conscience du poids de Logan sur elle, du moindre centimètre de peau qui se collait à la sienne, de sa poitrine écrasée par celle de Logan et de la raideur de son désir creusant sa cuisse. La réalisation la galvanisa, l'épuisement de son merveilleux voyage s'évanouit devant la promesse qu'elle anticipait d'une union plus totale, plus absolue.

Elle sentit encore une fois la crispation douloureuse de l'attente, de l'avidité, et fut incapable de ne pas y répondre. Se dégageant soudainement du baiser enflammé, elle usa de toute sa force pour soulever les hanches de Logan et le relever contre elle. Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de la puissante épaule qui la dominait maintenant, Max reposa les hanches de Logan contre les siennes presque brutalement, emportée par l'exigence de son désir, écartant les jambes pour permettre le contact de leurs chairs enflammées.

L'effleurement qu'ils avaient expérimenté plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient encore séparés par la mince barrière de leurs vêtements, n'avait été qu'un infime présage de la secousse qui les terrassa alors que le sexe de Logan se pressa entre les jambes de Max. Le grondement animal qui jaillit de la poitrine de Logan résonna puissamment contre les oreilles de Max alors qu'elle soulevait encore une fois les hanches dans un mouvement incontrôlable pour se presser plus intimement contre lui. Ils partagèrent un même long et intense frémissement en gémissant sourdement.

Un voile rouge de passion remplaça la totale obscurité qui baignait la vision de Logan, la chaleur de Max sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps l'embrassant comme une torche. Ses mains, qui s'étaient agrippées au divan lorsqu'il avait senti Max le soulever, se frayèrent un chemin sous la tête de Max qui se pressait contre sa gorge pour l'emprisonner contre lui encore plus étroitement. Le désir feulant dans chaque cellule de son corps, il ne put empêcher le mouvement frénétique de ses hanches cherchant l'union ultime que tout son être lui implorait de consommer.

Se soulevant une fraction de seconde, il trouva la voie alors que Max se soulevait vers lui, ouverte, offerte, exigeante, implorante. À la toute dernière seconde, Logan s'accrocha à une infime parcelle de conscience qui le retenu de plonger en elle de façon démente et se glissa insoutenablement lentement à l'intérieur de Max qui se tordait convulsivement sous lui.

La sensation de Logan la pénétrant précautionneusement faillit la rendre folle, elle enfonça les talons dans le divan, essayant de l'envelopper plus complètement, de le forcer à la prendre sans attendre, mais il suivit son mouvement, ne lui permettant pas de précipiter leur accomplissement. Fébrile, elle essaya de l'attirer à elle, toujours agrippée à ses hanches, mais la faible protestation de Logan l'obligea à subir la douce torture de sa lente invasion.

"S'il te plait…" Souffla Logan possédé par cette même fureur de s'unir complètement que seul le désir de savourer amplement cette première expérience parvenait à dominer.

Max gémissait sans interruption maintenant, affolée, bouleversée, passionnée. Ces nouvelles sensations dominant toutes celles que Logan lui avait déjà offertes. Les larmes revinrent en forces, de joie, de bonheur, de jouissance. Et lorsque les hanches de Logan atteignirent enfin les siennes, elle n'eut pas conscience d'enfoncer les ongles profondément dans sa chair, immergée dans la volupté. Ils crièrent leurs noms d'un même souffle. Le temps se suspendit un instant. Ils étaient enfin réuni.

Mais lorsque la douleur des ongles de Max s'enfonçant dans sa chair effleura son centre nerveux, Logan se cambra légèrement sous la surprise, creusant les reins et s'enfouissant plus profondément encore en Max.

Et ce fut l'explosion.

Il n'y eu plus de lenteur, plus de patience, plus d'alanguissement. Ce ne fut plus que passion, fièvre, embrassement et ivresse.

Logan perdit instantanément toute envie de langueur, son sang bouillonnait maintenant, son cœur menaçant d'éclater. Il se retira presque complètement, glissant les mains sur les hanches de Max alors qu'elle se soulevait encore, instinctivement refusant qu'il ne se sépare d'elle. Alors qu'il hésita un moment, un dernier éclair de lucidité le retenant d'abandonner totalement tout contrôle pour ne pas risque de la blesser, Max enroulant les jambes autour de ses cuisses, releva la tête et l'appela de toutes ses forces, la voix pantelante de désir.

« Logan! »

Et il plongea, profondément, puissamment, leurs arrachant encore cris et gémissements. Et il se retira une nouvelle fois immédiatement, retenant toujours les hanches de Max, pour ne replonger que plus ardemment. Encore et encore.

Ils sentaient tous deux la folie s'emparer de leurs corps, il sentaient tous deux la monté de lave en ébullition qui allait les submerger. Max criait, gémissait, agonisait en écho au grondement continu qui s'échappait de la gorge de Logan. Son va et vient entre ses hanches leurs envoyait des éclairs à travers le corps, attisant le plaisir, aiguisant leurs sensations, déchaînant leurs pulsations, éperonnant leur désir d'atteindre le paroxysme de leur accouplement. Max brûlait, se consumait de plus en plus, seulement attentive à chaque pénétration, ressentant sa présence entre ses cuisses avec une intensité qui la transperçait de part en part.

Logan n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son rythme effréné, la jouissance de s'enfouir toujours plus rapidement, toujours plus profondément, la chaleur de Max autour de lui l'incendiait, envoyant des décharge de plaisir dans ses reins en imposant son propre rythme.

Lorsqu'il atteignit les derniers paliers de cette extatique ascension, lorsque le voile de sa conscience se déchira dans son esprit, il glissa une main des hanches de Max pour poser sa paume entre leurs hanches enfiévrées, libérant ainsi Max de son emprise, se raidissant en s'immobilisant alors que son orgasme éclatait en une extraordinaire apogée et qu'il explosa en elle au moment où Max souleva les hanches contre lui, à l'extrême limite de la raison, et se frotta fougueusement contre sa paume pour le rejoindre dans l'extase. Et, frappée à son tour par une puissante jouissance, elle tordit les hanches en un mouvement irrépressible et farouche qui transperça la félicité de Logan et le précipita dans un abîme d'ivresse d'un érotisme chimérique alors que Max s'effondrait sous la puissance de son propre déchaînement. Les soubresauts incontrôlables de leur hanches, provoqués par les vagues de plaisir déferlant sur leurs sens, les transportèrent au-delà de la jouissance, les laissèrent brisés et presque meurtris alors que chacun de leurs muscles fondirent soudainement et qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans cet état vaporeux tout près de l'inconscience, presque torturés par leurs derniers mouvements involontaires.

Max reçut le poids de Logan dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui désespérément pour ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il s'écrasa sur elle. A bout de souffle, étourdis et merveilleusement anéantis, ils voguèrent un long moment dans le brouillard de l'euphorie sans avoir la force de prononcer un mot.

Lorsque Logan ébaucha le premier mouvement qu'il put se permettre, il tourna doucement la tête pour appuyer ses lèvres contre le front de Max et tous deux murmurèrent d'une seule voix :

« Je t'aime »


End file.
